


Merlin And Gwaine, Sittin' In A Tree

by ReneeLaRoux



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bets & Wagers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gaius Sees More Than He Wants, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLaRoux/pseuds/ReneeLaRoux
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-GFirst comes love, then comes a bet, then comes Arthur finding out...





	Merlin And Gwaine, Sittin' In A Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little story I couldn't get out of my head, because as much as I love Merthur, I love a bit of Merlin and Gwaine. Also, it's my birthday! So here's a little treat from me to you!

     Merlin was bad at a lot of things, which Arthur never failed to remind him of every chance he got. But what Merlin was particularly dreadful at was lying and sneaking around. He’d start shaking and sweating and at some point usually ended up in the stocks. Anyone could tell that he was hiding something.

     So he wasn’t sure why he was so surprised when people started finding out about him and Gwaine. They certainly tried their hardest to keep their budding romance quiet (no need to feel King Arthur’s wrath, or have nosy noses in their business), but it all just seemed to fall apart around them once they began courting. Well, they called it courting.

     Looking back they probably could have been more discreet. Gwaine had been flirting with Merlin for years (Gwaine flirted with everyone), offering him flowers and pieces of his lunch, and sweet talking him. When Merlin started flirting back, the knights closest to the pair began taking bets on when the two men would start shagging. Even Gwen was in on the bet, without Arthur’s knowledge of course. Gwaine was aware of said bet but chose to ignore it – he really cared about Merlin, and for the first time in his life he wanted to do this the right way. After a few months of flirting and beating ‘round the bush, Gwaine kissed Merlin in a darkened alcove during a feast. They admitted their true feelings and decided to give a real relationship a try.

     _Gaius_

     They were successful in keeping it a secret for exactly four weeks. Gaius was the first to find out, much to the older man’s chagrin. He was scheduled to be out all day visiting the lower town, and Merlin thought it the perfect opportunity to invite Gwaine over for some privacy during the knight’s break from duties. Privacy meaning, jump into Merlin’s tiny bed and make out like teenagers. They never heard Gaius return, grumbling about forgetting a potion for so-and-so. So when he entered the messy quarters the first thing he noticed was that Merlin was gone. Probably doing chores for Arthur, Gaius figured. He found the potion and was about to head back out the door when he heard a noise coming from up in Merlin’s room. An odd, squeaking noise accompanied by what sounded like moans. Slightly concerned for his ward’s wellbeing, he climbed the short flight of stairs. The door was slightly ajar, and the noises grew louder the closer he got. He gently pushed the door open wider and instantly had the shock of his life.

     It was Merlin’s bed that was squeaking, and Merlin who was moaning. He was on his back in bed, tunic tossed onto the floor. Sir Gwaine of all people was over him, kissing and nibbling along the younger man’s neck and shoulder, hands roaming wherever they could. Gwaine was also shirtless, back muscles rippling as he continued his ministrations. Soft sighs and moans filled the room when Gwaine found a particularly sensitive spot on Merlin’s chest. As the warlock began squirming and grinding his hips, his eyes opened briefly. Just long enough to spy Gaius in the doorway, mouth hanging open and eyes wider than saucers.

     “Gaius!” he cried. Gwaine mumbled something and turned his head, mouth still affixed to Merlin’s left nipple. He let go of the bud with a wet pop and with a cheeky grin said,

     “Afternoon, Gaius.” Merlin slapped his shoulder and the two sat up, not-so-subtly adjusting the tents in their trousers. Gaius was still silent.

     “Gaius, I can explain…” Merlin stood and he and Gwaine guided Gaius to sit on the bed. “Gwaine and I, well, we’re together. We’re courting,” he said with a small smile. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, but we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while.”

     “And we’re sorry you had to find out like this,” Gwaine chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

     “Please, say something Gaius,” Merlin begged, feeling very uncomfortable with his guardian’s gaze.

     “I can’t say I’m entirely surprised,” he finally said. “You two have been batting eyelashes at each other for ages.” Merlin gaped and Gwaine just grinned. “Just tell me, is this serious or just some dalliance?” Gwaine’s expression softened and he clasped Merlin’s hand in his.

     “Gaius, I’ve never been so serious about anything in my life,” he admitted, eyes never leaving his lover’s. “I love him.” Merlin flushed and smiled shyly.

     “I love him, too.” The younger man answered. Gaius stood.

     “Then I suppose I approve,” he told them.

     He proceeded to give them a twenty-minute long lecture on the various disgusting genital afflictions he had seen in his lifetime, apparently trying to put them off whatever they had been in the process of earlier. He left with a smug smile, having thoroughly killed whatever mood they had been in that he had mistakenly walked in on.

     _Gwen_

     It was only a matter of time before Gwen discovered Merlin’s long-locked secret. She was his oldest and (besides Gwaine) closest friend, and she had learned to read him like a book. It didn’t help that they saw each other throughout the day and often did chores together when possible. It was only a matter of time before she started asking why he blushed when he was in the presence of the knights now, or why Gwaine always seemed to find an excuse to visit him. It was only a matter of time before she turned around a corner as she headed to the laundry room and found Merlin stealing a kiss from Gwaine behind a statue. She gasped and dropped her basket, and the two men instantly jumped apart. Seeing it was her, Merlin hurried over and helped her pick up her load.

     “Gwen, what you just saw-“ he began fretfully. She held up an elegant hand.

    “Merlin, it’s okay,” she told him gently. “I don’t mind. I was just surprised, is all.” She glanced over at Gwaine, who also looked nervous. “And I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

    “Not even Arthur?” Gwaine finally broke his silence, eyes guarded.

    “Not even Arthur,” she promised. Their businesses was just that – their business. She knew why they were worried. Who knew how Arthur would react? He wasn’t prejudiced, but he wasn’t entirely fond of Gwaine and was too overprotective of Merlin.

    “Thank you, Gwen,” Merlin took her hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled.

     “No need to thank me. It’s not my business to blather around the castle, is it?” She assured them. “Who else knows?” Gwaine laughed and Merlin turned pink.

     “Um. Gaius. Gaius is the only other person.”

     “And that’s only because he walked in on us while we were-“

     “Yes! In a compromising position.” Merlin hurried.

     “In Merlin’s bed!”

     “Thanks, Gwaine!”

     “What? It was funny, if you think about it.”

     “I’d rather not think about it, thank you!” Merlin’s ears were red now, a sign to Gwen that she needed to end his misery.

     “I need to see to this laundry,” she said. “Maybe find a less public place to eat each other’s faces off?” She winked and headed on to her destination, a smirk on her face. So Merlin and Gwaine had finally gotten together. If only she hadn’t placed her bet at another month.

     The men watched her leave.

     “She’s too good for Arthur.” Gwaine said resolutely.

     “I agree.”

     _Knights of the Round Table_

     Gwaine and Merlin managed to keep their secret, well, a secret for another two months. After Gwen, they agreed to keep all acts of affection behind closed doors. It was a challenge at first but they learned to reign themselves in. They would go about their daily activities and interact as two good mates would, and when they fell into each other’s arms in Merlin’s or Gwaine’s chambers in the evening, their reunion was ever so sweet. Gwaine would cradle his lover tenderly and Merlin would capture the knight’s lips and their soft sighs would fill the silence.

     They really were pretty good at remaining platonic in the presence of others. The knights still had their bet going, which meant they hadn’t become suspicious. But there was only so far Merlin could go pretending.

     He finally slipped up the day Gwaine was carried into the Physician’s Quarters by Leon, Elyan, and Percival. The troupe had been out on a patrol when they had been ambushed by bandits. Gwaine had taken an arrow in the shoulder and, after a day’s ride back home, had fallen unconscious. Gaius was out tending to patients in the lower towns so Merlin, as his assistant, was forced to take control. He ordered Leon and Percival to lay Gwaine on the cot in the center of the room, and together they carefully removed his chainmail and bloodied leather vest and tunic. He barely contained his gasp when he saw the broken-off arrow still deep in his shoulder. The area was bruised and covered in fresh and dried blood, and warm to the touch. He needed to remove the remnants of the arrow.

     He cleaned the affected area the way Gaius always told him, then washed his own hands in water. Next, he took a sharp blade and a pair of small tongs and began carefully removing the arrow, cutting around the flesh that impeded it’s clean retrieval. He dropped the weapon into a plate and set to work cleaning out the wound. Infection had just begun to set in; he used the herbs and potions Gaius always did, adding in his own healing magic as he went.

     Finally, with shaking hands, he stitched the wound closed and wrapped Gwaine’s shoulder with soft, clean cloth. Exhaling the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, he glanced around him. Bloody cloths and utensils littered the worktable. Salves and potions and medicines were proof of his struggle to get the situation under control. His own hands were bloody and sticky, and he scrubbed them hastily with his own tunic. He couldn’t help it – tears began to well up. The man he loved more than anything lay before him, possibly fighting for his life. He’d managed to push aside his fears and doubts long enough to tend to him, but now he was falling apart.

      Unbeknownst to Merlin, the other knights had remained in the Physician’s Quarters. They had wisely positioned themselves out of Merlin’s way, but they were all too worried about Gwaine to leave. Besides, what if Merlin needed help? So they stayed and watched the young man work.

     Merlin didn’t say a word after Gwaine was placed on the cot. He became a vision of concentration and determination, moving with practiced ease around Gaius’ medical supplies. Leon, for one, was impressed. For a man who was frightened by noises in the forest, Merlin didn’t once flinch or grimace at the nature of Gwaine’s injury, or panic when blood soiled his hands and clothes. He just worked quietly, quickly moving through the motions that he had no doubt been shown a hundred times.

     He didn’t ask for help. Actually, Percival was sure that Merlin didn’t even realize they were still there, he was so intent on his work. When he finished wrapping Gwaine’s shoulder in cloth to keep the bandage in place, he didn’t look up at them. He sighed and glanced around the table before taking in his own appearance. His breathing changed, came more shallowly and more rapidly. His face began to crumple as he tried to wipe off the blood from his hands. Before any of the knights could intervene, Merlin bent forward and rested his forehead against Gwaine’s naked chest. Leon, Percival and Elyan exchanged glances. This was…most unusual.

     By the shaking of the young man’s thin shoulders, it was obvious to Elyan that Merlin was crying. Sobbing, really. He was clutching Gwaine’s hand and begging the man to be okay, for his ministrations to be enough, for Gwaine to open his eyes.

     “I can’t-“ Merlin gasped, “I can’t…I need you, Gwaine!”

     The knights had never seen Merlin so upset, not even in the worst of the circumstances they had experienced together. This wasn’t just fear, it was grief. And it all fell into place when Merlin brought Gwaine’s hand up to his lips and placed gentle kisses to his knuckle.

     A sound from the corner drew his head up. Blinking away tears, Merlin focused on Percival first, so tall and strong, sitting on the staircase. Leon and Elyan stood near the door. Merlin felt the blush burn his cheeks instantly. His secret was out.

     “Well, I guess now you know,” he continued stroking Gwaine’s hand.

     “I think we all had our suspicions,” Elyan said slowly.

     “We’re courting,” Merlin admitted.

     “How long?” Leon was surprised. If anything, he thought they were just shagging.

     “A few months,” Merlin smiled. “I love him.” The knights watched as new tears formed. “I can’t lose him,” Merlin hiccupped. “I don’t know what I’d ever do.”

     Percival, being closer and the more sensitive of the three, came over and silently set a large hand on Merlin’s shoulder. The manservant slowly leaned into him, seeking comfort.

     When Gaius returned from his rounds he found Merlin, Leon, Elyan, and Percival all huddled around the patient cot, where Gwaine lay unconscious. After examining the injured knight, Gaius quietly praised Merlin for his good work and gave his opinion that Gwaine would recover shortly.

     _Arthur_

Something was different. Not wrong, just different. Lately everyone seemed to be acting different around Arthur. Merlin was grinning more than was decent, and it was starting to irritate him. Gwen always seemed to have a fond look on her face, which he self-consciously hoped was due to their budding relationship. Even his closest knights were puzzling him, chatting away animatedly but falling silent once Arthur’s presence was made known. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, but he just couldn’t figure out why. It was like everyone had a secret that they were keeping from him. Maybe the same secret? Did they all know something he didn’t?

     The situation didn’t improve. After a few weeks, he had reached his limit and stormed out of the castle for an impromptu horse ride. Merlin had the afternoon off, so he told Leon before hopping on his horse. It was summertime in Camelot, and about an hour into his ride he decided to stop near a stream to cool off.

     He’d only just tied his horse up to a sturdy branch when he heard it. Giggling. Familiar, manly giggling. His eyes narrowed as he searched the area for signs of other humans. There it was again, followed this time by a deeper chuckle. He followed the sounds around to the other side of the stream. There, in the shade of a large oak tree, lay Merlin and Gwaine. And they were…cuddling? Gwaine was on his back, a one hand under his head, the other around Merlin’s bony shoulders. The boy himself was on his side, curled up against Gwaine with his hand on his chest. They appeared to be just…talking…whatever Gwaine was saying had Merlin giggling.

     Arthur chanced a few steps closer. Merlin leaned his head up to place a kiss on Gwaine’s cheek.

     “Thank you for today,” he said with a soft smile. Arthur glanced around them for the first time, taking in the blanket they were laying on and the basket beside them. Half a loaf of bread, some cheese, and a skin of wine were visible from within.

     “You deserve all of this and more,” Gwaine replied, squeezing Merlin closer to him. “I wish I could give you the world, darling. I wish I could give you fine clothing and feasts and a big feather bed and servants of your own.” Arthur had never heard Gwaine so serious, or so fervent.

     “I don’t need any of that,” Merlin was grinning up at him. “As long as I have you, I could be poor and destitute and still be the happiest man alive.”

     “I love you, Merlin.”

     “I love you, Gwaine.”

     Despite all of the millions of thoughts running through Arthur’s head, he couldn’t find it in him to interrupt such a moment. It was obvious that there was true affection between the two men, and this was a special moment for them. No, he would wait until he could get Merlin alone to get it all straight.

    That moment came the next night, when Merlin came up to his chambers that evening. Arthur had thought long and hard about how he would handle the situation. His most basic response was to yell. To question why this had been hidden from him. To demand Merlin never see Gwaine again, because its _Gwaine…_ why did he have to choose a man who flirted with everyone and was known in every tavern in the five kingdoms? To banish Gwaine from Camelot and all its territories once again, if only to preserve whatever innocence Merlin had left.

     But when Merlin entered his chambers that evening, Arthur’s mind was changed. The manservant was carrying a tray laden with supper and a jug of wine, as requested. As he set the tray on the table before his master, Arthur noticed a distinct change in the younger man. Merlin seemed to be glowing. His countenance was radiant – usually pale face flushed, blue eyes bright and sparkling, lips plumper and redder than usual.

     “Are you feeling quite alright, Merlin?” Arthur asked suddenly. Merlin looked at him, surprised.

     “Yes, of course. Why do you ask?” His smile fell slightly as he began to pour wine into a goblet.

     “You just seem…different lately,” Arthur tossed a grape into his mouth.

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Merlin finished his duty hastily and moved on to picking up discarded clothing from the floor.

     “I think you do, Merlin.”

     Merlin fidgeted with the torn hem of a tunic. He stared at the frayed edges, silent for what seemed like forever.

     “Please be plain with me, Arthur,” he finally spoke.

     “You and Gwaine.”

     Merlin looked up, surprise and fear in his eyes.

     “Who told you?” He asked accusingly. Huh. So others did know.

     “No one told me, Merlin.” Arthur assured him. “I saw it with my own to eyes. I was out on a ride today when I came across your picnic.”

     “What I do in my own free time-“

     “I’m not criticizing your choices.”

     “You’re not?” Merlin had dropped the pretense of cleaning. He took a step closer.

     “No.” Arthur was thoughtful. “I was shocked at first, and admittedly disappointed that I had to find out that way. But I’ve been thinking, and I’ve decided that it’s none of my business what you decide to do, or who you choose to spend your time with.”

     “But we’re not just friends, spending time together…we’re courting, Arthur.”

     Arthur wouldn’t admit that those words stung just a teensy bit. Courting? Like, on the road to matrimony, courting? Gwaine, the man who couldn’t commit to anything for more than a week? Merlin, his skinny, goofy, clumsy manservant?

     “Yes, of course, that was obvious,” Arthur sniffed, pushing a sausage around his plate.

     “What are you going to do about it?” Merlin sounded defeated, resigned.

     “Merlin?”

     “Are you going to forbid us from courting? Or send Gwaine away? Or me?” His dark head hung in submission.

     “What on earth are you talking about, Merlin?”

     “I’m a lowly servant, courting a Knight of the Round Table. It isn’t proper.”

     “Damn what’s proper.” Arthur said simply, amused at Merlin’s wide eyes. “I love Guinevere. She’s a servant and I’m the King, and I intend on marrying her. Why wouldn’t I extend the same courtesy to you and Gwaine?”

     Merlin was silent for a moment, as if trying to figure Arthur out. In every scenario he had imagined for Arthur finding out about him and Gwaine, it ended with something unpleasant happening.

     “So…you’re saying, it’s okay for me and Gwaine to be together?”

     “Yes.” Arthur meant it. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Merlin and Gwaine deserved a chance at love and companionship, the same as anyone else did, social status be damned. “You have my blessing, if that’s what you need.”

     Merlin’s face split into a massive grin.

     “Thank you, Sire,” he said, bowing his head. “You’ve made me a very happy man.”

     Arthur smiled.

-           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -          

     He was smiling still one year later, as he stood before the small gathering of knights, servants, and noblemen. Gwaine and Merlin stood before him, both looking radiant and handsome, Gwaine in formal Camelot knight attire, and Merlin in simple but elegant black trousers, silver tunic, and red coat. They were holding hands, and Arthur carefully looped a red satin ribbon around their wrists.

     “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce these two men married in the sight of the Court.”

     Without waiting, Gwaine pulled Merlin close and planted a big kiss on his new husband. Cheers and wolf-whistles erupted from their audience, and Merlin staggered back red-faced but pleased beyond words. He glanced over to Arthur and mouthed a silent, “thank you” to his king.

     “Come on, Sir Warlock and Sir Knight!” someone yelled, “Your feast awaits!”

     Gwaine and Merlin were tugged along to the banquet hall, where all their friends had worked hard to make the perfect celebratory supper. Arthur lingered behind, lost in thought. Merlin had come to him as a gangly, ragged, smart-mouthed child. Despite his sarcasm and wild spirit, he had grown into a sturdy, brave, mature man. One who was now married. Who would have thought?

     “Are you coming, Arthur?” Gwen’s voice broke him from his memories.

     “Yes, my Queen,” he took her hand and led her to the banquet hall to celebrate in their dear friends’ joy.


End file.
